


One More Time

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [6]
Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Batman looked at Superman, knowing his words hurt the Kryptonian. But Batman was just being realistic.





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> June 6: Superbat

Batman looked at Superman, knowing his words hurt the Kryptonian. But Batman was just being realistic. 

          “Look, I’m sorry Clark, but this is just how things have to be.”

          Superman just continues to sit there, elbows on his knees, hands clasped and pressed against his face, his eyebrows furrowed. Batman had seen Superman cry once, and it looked like he was going to do it again. But, Superman took a deep breath, and seemed to have better control of his emotions. Something he probably learned after hanging around Batman for so long. 

          “Don’t you think ending things  _ now _ is  _ also _ going to hurt the team?” Superman questioned, looking up at Batman. 

          Batman paused, thinking about Superman’s words for a moment, before countering, “If we end things now, feelings won’t grow into something more. Ending things now will affect things for a while, before they will get better. Besides, a relationship will lead people to believe I am favoring you and cause more fights within the team. At least now things will end and we will move past this quicker.”

          Superman looked back down again, considering Batman’s logic. After several minutes, Superman sighed in defeat, looking back at Batman. 

          “Can we just . . . One more time?” Superman pleads. 

          Batman knows it’s not a good idea. They need to end things now, without dragging it on as long as possible. But, despite it being irrational, Batman needs it too. Although he’s ending it, he needs Superman one more time, before he can truly let him go. 

          Batman nods. 

          “One more time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst, but the idea just hit me and I had to write it regardless of all the angst I've written so far this month.
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
